A Royal Secret 2
by XxTomboyishSonicLoverxX
Summary: The long awaited sequel to A Royal Secret! 15 years have passed, Sonic is no longer king and returned with Amy Rose to raise their kids, Dash and Lilly, however, Scourge has returned and is out for revenge against Sonic and everyone he cares and loves! Will Sonic protect them all? Or will he die trying to save them? SonicxAmy, ScourgexRosy and many other pairings!
1. Chapter 1

A Royal Secret 2

Chapter 1: The Return

~Prologue~

It has been 15 years since the events of Sonic and Scourge's final battle. Things have been back to normal, Sonic's father, King Edward has recovered from his injuries and thus, Sonic gave back his title as king. Of course, Aleena, Edward, Sonia and Manic understood his decision and let Sonic and Amy leave Mobotropolis with his friends, back to Station Square.

Presently, Sonic and Amy now live together, still married and have two kids of their own, named Dash and Lilly, both at the age of 12. Even their friends gotten married and had twins, ironically. Right now, Sonic is busy running with Dash in a field.

"Come on kiddo, keep up!" Sonic called out to Dash, who was right behind him.

"I've almost got you dad!" Dash laughed, as he managed to tag his father. "Tag, you're it!"

Sonic skidded to a halt, and changed direction as he went after Dash, who was trying to avoid him. Then, the two blue hedgehogs stopped as they saw two familiar faces.

"Amy! Lilly!" Sonic called out and waved to his wife and daughter, who waved back. Lilly quickly ran up to them and hugged her father.

"Hey dad, having fun?" she asked her, curiously.

"Yeah, dad and I were play tag and he was it!" Dash told her, with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm not playing." Lilly told him, brushing her bangs away from her face. "Mom and I brought you boys some lunch."

"Excellent!" Sonic cheered and licked his lips. "I hope there's chili dogs!"

"Me too!" Dash agreed, showing his father's similar love for chili dogs.

"Come you two, let's eat!" Amy called out to them, as they all went over to the nearest picnic table and soon began eating.

"Heh, Amy, I can't believe it's been 15 years we've been married." Sonic chuckled to himself, remembering all the adventures they had over the years.

"Oh boy, here he goes again..." Lilly said, under her breath, as her father began to tell his stories. "I swear, he's more book than hedgehog, sometimes."

"Yeah, but dad's stories are epic." Dash told her, listening to Sonic's every word.

"...And also kids, did you know that your father, used to be a king?" Amy told them, with a little laugh.

"Yeah mom, we know dad used to be a king, but he gave back the throne to Grandad Edward." Lilly told her, remembering that story.

"So, dad, why did you decide to not be king?" Dash asked him, still eating a chili dog.

"Easy, because...I didn't think I was ready for that kind of responsibility, I feel like I'll never see my friends again and even though as a king, I might be protecting people, but still feel kinda trapped."

"OK, I understand. I mean, you're a WORLD wide hero." Lilly told him, emphasizing the 'world' part. "It wouldn't be fair, if you're only saving one place."

"I knew you'd understand sweetheart." Sonic said to Lilly with a smile, scratching her head.

"Heh heh, thanks dad!" Lilly said to her father, with a bright smile on her face. Sonic smiled back, as he saw his precious daughter's smile.

'She really has her mother's smile.' sonic thought happily, but his train of thought was stopped, when Dash suddenly touched her and ran off laughing.

"Tag! You're it, little sister!" Dash yelled with a laugh, as he ran off at sonic speed. Lilly soon growled in anger and soon ran after him.

"Dash, I'm going to kill you!" she yelled out, running after him, while Sonic and Amy just sat at the picnic table and watched them.

"They're so much like you Sonic..." Amy told her husband with a sigh, watching the two smaller blue hedgehogs argue and chase each other around the park.

"Really? Lilly reminds me more of you." Sonic answered back, with a small chuckle. Soon, both Sonic and Amy began laughing loudly with each other. But...little did they know that they were being watched by unknown forces...

"Look at them..." a male voice commented in disgust, as he watched Sonic and Amy laugh and their kids arguing and chasing each other. "...Laughing, playing and sibling arguments...It really makes me sick..."

Then, footsteps echoed around the male figure and soon, a female voice soon came to him, with a dark chuckle.

"I know, doesn't it?" she agreed with him, in a seductive tone. "Say babe, when are we going to make our entrance?"

"...Soon, cutie...soon..." was all the male voice said, then the sounds of passionate kissing was all to be heard soon after.

 **Hey guys, XxTomboyishSonicLoverxX here! Yes! After 3 YEARS, of holding off, I've finally written the very first chapter of... A Royal Secret 2! Why did it take me so long? Easy, life, bad stuff happening, spending most of my time on DeviantArt and me recently becoming a full fledged adult, 4 whole days ago. So, guys, I know this is a short chapter and this isn't any excuse for keeping you all waiting for 3 years for the sequel, but...at least I kept my promise to you all...**

So everyone, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and I'll see you again soon! Buh-bye~~~~! :3


	2. Chapter 2

A Royal Secret 2

Chapter 2: Attack on Mobotropolis

About 3 weeks later, Dash and Lilly were hanging out with their friends at Shadow and Rouge's house, courtesy of Shadow Jr and Maria, their son and daughter. They were many kids there, since everyone's a twin for some odd reason.

Dash and Lilly were on the couch watching TV, with Silver and Blaze's kids, Silvia and Flame. Silvia mostly looks like her mother, except she was mostly sliver furred like her father. She also had purple tips on some of her fur, a tail resembling her father's and the gem in her forehead was cyan instead of red.

Her older twin brother, Flame was like Silver except purple, had silver tips in his quills, his mother's cat tail, his markings on his hands are red instead of cyan, like his father's and a red gem in the middle of his forehead.

"I'm so glad that we get to hang out today." Silvia commented, chatting with the two blue hedgehogs. "I feel like we never see each other enough."

"And school wasn't enough for you?" a snide comment, from a boy told her. Silvia looked behind her and sighs in annoyance, as she saw a black and red hedgehog boy, with white bangs covering some of his eyes, a.k.a Shadow Jr. the Hedgehog.

"Cool your quills, Shad J." Flame told him by his nickname, trying to keep things civil between his sister and Shadow Jr. "We don't want to end up wrecking the place while your parents are out."

"Fine..." Shadow Jr told him, then left the room.

"Grr...I have NO idea why you like him, Lilly..." Silvia told the blue girl hedgehog with gritted teeth. "He's such a jerk!"

It was true. Everyone knows about Lilly having a massive crush on Shadow Jr, but Lilly was afraid her dad and his dad won't approve of her liking Shad Jr, due to their fathers' history.

"Don't let him bother you...he does that all the time..." Lilly advised her, petting her head.

"I agree with Silvia, what do you even see in him?" he brother asked her, regretting the question as soon as he heard her sigh and saw the lovesick expression on her face.

"Because he's the coolest guy ever and I like how he's so confident and mysterious a lot of times." Lilly gushed, fantasizing about him, thus making the others groan in annoyance.

Lilly is a bit of a tomboy, but when it comes down to Shadow Jr...she's as lovesick as her mother was, when she was her age.

"You're hopeless, Lilly Rose..." Silvia told her, but couldn't help but laugh. Then, the four preteens saw a young fox boy and foxrabbit enter the room, with the girl carrying snacks. They were Forrest and Sky, Tails and Cream's kids. Forest was coloured like his father, with tannish brown markings around his eyes, on his ear tips and two fox tails, while his sister Sky looks exactly like her mom, except that she has orange hair and her father's bangs.

"Hey, why all the fighting?" Sky asked her friends, as she set the tray down with the snacks.

"Don't worry Sky, Lilly's just making goo goo eyes at Shad Jr...again..." Dash told the young foxrabbit, ignoring the punch that his twin gave him.

"Shut up, just get the others over here so we can watch the movie..." Lilly scoffed at him and just like clockwork, Shadow Jr, Maria and two echidna children enter in the room as well, one was a red echidna girl, with blue eyes and orange tips, while the male next to her is all orange with purple eyes and has a dark purple scarf around his neck.

"Hey guys!" the girl echidna greeted them, with a small smile and a wave.

"Hey Roxxy, Emerald!" Flame greeted them, with a small wave as the two echidnas sat down on the floor. "So glad you could come!"

"Thanks for the invite, it's one of these days that just make you wanna smile, ya know?" Roxxi asked him, giggling. Emerald began to eat some of the cookies from the tray.

"So, what are we watching this afternoon?" Emerald asked the hedgehog and hedgecats, sitting in the couch behind him.

"We're going to watch Heaven Knights 4!" Lilly cheered, very excited to see the movie.

"Awesome!" Roxxy cheered, very eager to see what part 4 has in store for them.

"Yeah, the Heaven Knights series is the most epic series out there!" Emerald exclaimed, clearly showing his love for the series.

"OK, turn it on and let's roll!" Maria commented, very excited. Shadow Jr picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Everyone was really hyped up to see the show, but they were all crushed as they saw breaking news on TV.

"Breaking news!" A male Mobian skunk anchor announced, sounding like he was in a panic. "Just at this moment, the kingdom of Mobotropolis is being heavily attacked by dark forces!"

"Mobotropolis?! That's our dad's old kingdom!" Dash exclaimed, looking at the live report while the other kids looked on, shocked out of their lives.

"Reports shows, that a mysterious villain just appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the kingdom!" the anchor continued, showing footage of civilians running from panic, as buildings were set on fire from the lightning coming down, striking everything and other buildings crumbled and collapsed in the cross fire.

"Who could do something so evil like this!?" Lilly exclaimed, watching helplessly as she saw innocent people get attacked and hurt.

"I don't know, but I know one thing...Dad's not going to like this!" Dash added, watching the TV. Suddenly, everyone saw a green blur making its way to the castle. The blur zipped passes the crowd and began to attack the remaining guards trying to protect the royal family.

"Oh no! Our grandparents, aunt and uncle are in big trouble!" Lilly exclaimed, knowing something bad's about to happen.

"If dad knew about this, he'd be running over there in a flash." Dash added.

"Lilly, Dash, I know you two are worried but we have to keep our heads." Silvia told them, trying to calm them down, but it didn't work. Dash soon got up from the sofa, clenching his fist in anger and everyone saw that he was trying to fight back his tears.

"We can't just sit around here and do nothing!" Dash told her, firmly and very determined to help his family. "We have to warn our parents...now!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement with the young blue hedgehog and soon, the whole living room was empty as the kids ran, flew or teleported home to warn their parents what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mobotropolis castle...

King Edward and Queen Aleena were busy evacuating everyone from the castle to find safe hiding places away from the green blur's rapid and merciless attacks, while they were doing that, Sonia and Manic soon came up to them, inside the throne room, where they barricaded the door with the power of their medallions, but who knows how long they have to talk before the blur gets here and takes them down...

"Mother, father! Everyone managed to get out, but what about you?" Sonia asked her parents, worried about them and why they were still here.

"Yeah dad, you and mom are in grave danger!" Manic added, equally worried as well.

"Sonia, Manic, listen carefully..." Edward told his son and only daughter, seriously. "...You and Manic have to go find your brother, Sonic, his wife and get them and his friends to help us!"

"But dad! What will happen to you and mom?!" Manic repeated what he and Sonia have been just telling them. "If anything bad happens to you all, we'll never forgive ourselves for leaving you behind."

"I know Manic, but this is a dire situation. We need you and Sonia to get out of here now and get Sonic and everyone to help us!" Aleena told them. Suddenly, they heard loud crashing at the throne room windows and walls.

"I know you're in there, King Edward and Queen Aleena...now come out!" an angry, male voice called out to the royal family, trying to break down the barricade. Aleena then looked at Sonia and Manic, with tears in her eyes then hugged them both.

"Sonia, Manic...be safe..." the purple hedgehog queen told her precious children.

"We will mother...just be careful as well..." Sonia told her mother. Aleena then ran over to the wall, pushed into a brick in the wall and a tunnel appeared in front of them. "Go kids, go!"

Sonia and Manic reluctantly went through the crawl space, trying not to turn back, but they know that their mother and father were right...they need their brother's help, fast!

Aleena close the tunnel and just in the nic of time, because as soon as they left, the barricade finally gave out. Aleena and Edward drew their weapons at the ready, as two figures walked into the room, with one of them being familiar.

"You!" Edward exclaimed in shock, looking at the figure in total shock, as well as Aleena.

"But...but that's impossible! How did...?!" Aleena added in shock as well.

"Missed me?" the male of one of the figures told them with a dark chuckle, making Aleena and Edward grip their weapons tighter.

"Well I definitely didn't miss you all! It's time I finished the job I started 15 years ago..."

Then, the male figure summoned a glowing green and black sword in his hands. Edward and Aleena tried not to be intimidated by the weapon, but something in the back of their minds told them, that this is not going to go their way, if they make the smallest error.

"Starting with the King and Queen of Mobotropolis..."


	3. Chapter 3

A Royal Secret

Chapter 3: The Rise of a Dark Empire

Dash and Lilly made it to their house, panting, but not from exhaustion; they were panting from fear and concern about their family. Dash quickly opened the door, surprising their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Dash and Lilly yelled out, panting and their faces still full of shock."

"Dash, Lilly, what's going on?!" Amy asked her children in concern, hugging them close and waiting for them to calm down and answer her.

"Turn on the TV! Now!" Lilly exclaimed, rapidly pointing at the TV. Sonic grabbed the remote in his haste and he and Amy gasped in shock, when he saw the news on TV, showing the kingdom falling apart and being destroyed by dark forces and lightning was flashing there, even though there's no reports for rain.

Sonic looked closely at the lightning, then his chest began to tighten, a pit began to form in his stomach and rage began to boil.

"It's...him..." was all the blue hedgehog said, growling at the storm shown on TV.

"Him? Him who?!" Lilly and Dash yelled out simultaneously and really confused, as lightning flashed in the sky on the TV screen and suddenly, their TV went into static as a transmission came through to them, then the two adult hedgehogs heard an all to familiar voice, they thought they'd never, ever hear from again.

"Hey Blue and Rose...long time, no see hasn't it?"

"Scourge..." Sonic said in malice, as he saw the green hedgehog with an evil grin on his TV. Scourge has gotten older as well, which surprised Sonic a bit, since Scourge was destroyed by Sonic all those years ago.

He was wearing blue ripped jeans, he still had his old shoes and red shades as well. The only difference is that Scourge's jacket is a bright orange and that the evil doppelganger's quills are longer and messier than usual.

The green hedgehog was being shown on TV, lazing about on his father's throne and wearing his father crown as well, smirking, as if he wanted to taunt Sonic that he has just taken over the castle.

"Miss me?" Scourge taunted, lifted up his shades and showing his sharp teeth.

"But, how is that possible?!" Amy exclaimed in shock, gripping her hammer tightly and growling at the sight of the Anti in front of them and trying to hide hers and Sonic's kids from him.

"Yeah Scourge, the last we saw you was nothing but a pile of dust and shades!" Sonic added, glaring at his evil side.

"Yeah, I know that for a fact blue..." the green hedgehog answered back, smugly shooting an evil grin at the couple, then he saw the two smaller blue hedgehogs, hiding in fear behind Amy.

"And I've seen you've been watering your Rose, Blue..." he added with a dark chuckle, thus getting under Sonic's skin as well.

"Stop changing the subject, Scourge! Now answer me!" Sonic told him, getting really irritated with him. "How are you back?! And what have you done to my family?!"

"Oh Sonic, you've always been the killjoy...I see you haven't changed after 15 years..." Scourge answered his counterpart with a sigh, then decided to tell him.

"And to answer your first question...I had a little bit of help..."

"From who?!" Amy asked him, getting irritated as well. Scourge just looked away off screen, with a smirk.

"Come on out, cutie..." was all he said, then a mysterious figure came on screen. Amy and Sonic gasped loudly as they saw a pink hedgehog like her! She had her quills long, like Amy and she was dressed in a black tank top, a dark red vest, a dark red headband, a black miniskirt, fishnet stockings and gloves, black and white boots and Queen Aleena's crown.

"R...Rosy!?" Sonic and Amy exclaimed, not believing the pink hedgehog is a now matured version Amy's psychotic anti.

"In the flesh..." Rosy told them, with a wicked grin on her face, as she sat down on Scourge's lap, smirking at them from the camera. But, what really threw them off...is Scourge and Rosy kissing each other, passionately!

Much to the disgust of their kids Dash and Lilly, who still have no idea what's going on.

"Wait, since when are you two together?!" Sonic asked Scourge, still stunned at what just happened and seeing Rosy.

"Heh, me and Scourgey are much more than dating, Blue." Rosy told him, with a grin on her face. "Believe it or not...me and him are married too..."

Sonic and Amy were stunned to hear that as well, because back in the past Scourge was terrified of Rosy, because of her psycho mindset. But, now they're married?!

"Surprised?" the pink anti told them, with a smug smile on her face. "Well, I should tell you how I brought back my husband..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

15 years ago...

A mysterious figure grabbed Scourge's glasses and ran off into the forest...

"One day Sonic, you and your family will know the true meaning of despair..." A girl's voice called out, as she slicked away into the bushes and headed for an abandoned building. The figure then turned on the lights, revealing herself to be Rosy Rascal, but much more older, in fact, she was exactly around Amy's age for some mysterious reason.

The older Rosy Rascal began to look at the glasses in her hands and put them on the table, which was covered with a load of scrolls and books. The walls were hung up, with other scrolls and a Scourge poster or two; Rosy's still obsessed with him...just a tiny little bit...

"Don't worry, Scourge...Little do they know there's a way to get you back, it'll take me some time however..."

 _Flashback end_

"And a couple of months later, I resurrected Scourge, we eventually hit it off and got hitched." Rosy finished with a smirk, then she summoned her green, spiky hammer in her hands, still sitting on Scourge's lap. "That answer your question?"

"As for what happened to your pathetic family..." Scourge began, but chuckled. "...Let's just say...this kingdom's former rulers are at vacation..."

"Scourge! If you hurt them...!" Sonic began to growl loudly, then Amy gasped as she saw Sonic's fur turn a darker blue and his eyes beginning to go from opaque to changing into transparent."

"You'll what?" the green hedgehog taunted him, with a smirk. "You're 100,000 miles away from us, hedgehog."

"And even if you run, you still won't be able to get in the kingdom." Rosy added with a smirk. "We've already sealed away Mobotropolis, to prevent anyone from entering and exiting the kingdom."

Sonic growled again, watching Scourge and Rosy rub it in that they were already winning a war that they just started.

"And also, we're not stopping there..." Scourge added. "Why just stop at a kingdom...when you can take over the whole world?!"

"You'll never get away with this Scourge!" Sonic yelled at him, getting even more angry and annoyed at him.

"Then don't just sit there, Blue...try and stop us!" Scourge told him, with a laugh as the transmission finishes. As soon as it was finished, Sonic punched a wall hard, not caring that he might've broke something.

"Scourge...you will pay for this!" Sonic yelled out, with tears in his eyes. Dash and Lilly looked at their father; they've never seen him like this before and seeing him so sad like that, dampened their spirits.

"D...Daddy?" Lilly asked him in concern, Sonic looked at her and then went down on his knees and hugged Lilly close to him.

"Oh Lilly..." her father said, in between his sobs. Amy then went to hug him, as well as Dash, trying to comfort him.

* * *

1 hour later, Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch with Dash and Lilly, as they prepare themselves to tell their son and daughter what's going on.

"OK kids, well to start off...You knew I was once king of Mobotropolis?" Sonic asked them. Dash and Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Well, 15 years ago...Scourge, my Anti, injured your grandfather and made him unable to continue ruling, so I became king to protect the kingdom." Sonic began.

"But, what did Scourge want back then?" Dash asked him, confused.

"He...he wanted Amy, your mother to become his queen..." Sonic confessed, then heard them gasp in shock.

"What?!" Lilly exclaimed in shock, while her twin just shook his head in disbelief.

"It's true. Scourge apparently had a thing for me back then..." Amy said, with a sigh.

"So, what does Scourge want this time?" Dash asked his mother and father in concern and confusion.

"I don't know this time..." Sonic admitted to him, then gave his son and daughter a look. Lilly and Dash looked into his eyes and they both saw a spark in his eyes, but...something darker was lurking in there as well...

"But Dash and Lilly, I will do everything in my power to protect you two and your mother." he told them, solemnly. "But you two have to promise me to look after each other...can you do that?"

"Yes Daddy, we will." Lilly told him, firmly nodding and holding his hand.

"Yeah, we promise dad..." Dash added, with a firm nod as well. "But dad...how are you going to save Mobotropolis this time?"

"I don't know kids, but...I'll find a way to save our family and our kingdom..." the blue hedgehog told the smaller blue ones, with a nod.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Scourge was sitting on his throne, formulating the next phase of his ultimate plan, then Rosy came in the room, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Scourgey..." she called out, in a seductive voice. Scourge looked up and smirked at his queen.

"Hello there, sexy." he greeted her.

"Hey, I've been busy checking out our new castle and I gotta say...this is a perfect place for us." Rosy told him, as she sat on his lap with a smirk. "Just needs a little...redecorating..."

"Don't worry, Rosy...we'll have plenty of time for that...after we finally take down Sonic, his friends and pathetic family once and for all!" Scourge told his queen, with a smirk, then the two began to tongue wrestle and make out, passionately.

"So Scourgey, how do you plan on taking down that pesky Sonic?"

"Easy...Let's just say...Sonic won't know what sliced him, until it's too late..."

"I love the way you talk evil..."

"And I love the way you treat the king of evil..."

"Ahem...!" A voice called out, Scourge and Rosy looked up and saw two figures there, staring at them.

"What are you guys doing?" a male voice asked them.

"Nothing." The two hedgehogs told him.

"What are you two doing here anyway, I though you'd be out looking for Princess Sonia and Prince Manic." Scourge stated.

"Unfortunately...they've gotten out of Mobotropolis..." a female voice, deadpanned.

"What?!" Scourge exclaimed, in shock and anger. "They got away?!"

"Hey, it's not our fault! You told us to stay behind after you invaded!" the female voice yelled back, equally angry.

Scourge calmed down a little, because he recalled doing that for the two beings.

"Alright...now I have a job for you two..." he instructed them. "I want you to go out and hunt them down before they find Sonic and take some of our minions with you both."

"And what do we do after we find them?" the male voice asked him.

"Easy...kill them...kill them both!" Scourge told them, with a evil smile and laugh. The two beings laughed with him and nodded, accepting their mission.

"Well be back...with their heads..." the female figure said, as she and the male figure left the throne room, with Scourge and Rosy looking on, with proud smiles.

"I can't wait to see this..." Rosy said, with a wicked grin, then looked at Scourge. "You sure they can handle this?"

"Don't worry babe, after all...they've been taught by the best of the worst..."

Rosy then sighed in happiness, as she and Scourge began to tongue wrestle each other again, kissing passionately and making out, like crazed weasels.

 **Welp people...here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

A Royal Secret 2

Chapter 4: Reunion

~At the Sonic Team's old headquarters...~

"Now, we all know why we're here..." Sonic told all of his friends and wife, as they were gathered around inside a meeting room area of their old headquarters that they had, ever since they were young adults/teenagers/kids. The place wasn't used by them anymore, in fact, their kids used it as their hangout spot now.

"Yes Sonic, we all know why we're here." Tails, Sonic's life long brother and best friend told him, as he sat with his childhood sweetheart, Cream. He and Cream have gotten together, when they were teenagers and up to this point, they were still going strong.

"Yeah, we heard that Scourge has returned and taken over your old kingdom." Tails deadpanned, summarizing Sonic's current problem.

"Yeah, we're sorry to hear it, Blue..." Rouge said, genuinely sympathetic to Sonic. Rouge has changed a bit over the years as well. Of course, she's still seductive and flirty, but she's showing a bit more of a caring side to the others, as well as her husband, Shadow; even though he tries not to show it, much.

"Thank you Rouge, but we have bigger problems...Scourge got resurrected, because...of his wife, Rosy..." Sonic told them, but everyone interrupted him to gasp.

"Scourge...married Rosy?!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise, even though his tone didn't show much surprise.

"That's crazy! Even for Scourge!" Tails added, with Cream nodding in agreement. Silver, Blaze, Knuckles and Tikal began to chatter among themselves, until Sonic got their attention again.

"OK, but the bottom line is this...Scourge has everyone trapped in Mobotropolis under some kind of force field." Sonic added, Tails got up and went up to Sonic.

"I have noticed that Sonic, I can't be too sure...but...that force field looked like it was made from some dark energy that looks oddly similar to Chaos Energy."

"You think so, Tails?" Sonic asked the twin tailed fox. Tails nodded and pulled out his computer, then, he began typing something on it and everyone saw some graphs on the screen.

"OK, the graph on the left is a simulation of what Chaos Energy would be like, if it was powering the force field." Tails said, pointing at the graph. "And the one on the right, is Scourge's force field on Mobotropolis."

"Interesting..." Shadow said, impressed with Tails' research as he observed the graphs closely. "...And Tails might be on to something as well...Scourge's force field is giving off more negative impulses, than the simulation he made."

"Yeah..." Tikal agreed with him, nodding her head and had a frown on her face. "...I can sense the negative shock waves in my body as well...and I can confirm that the energy he's using, is definitely not Dark Chaos Energy, but in fact something similar to it...only question is what?"

"Well, looks like we're going to have to go there to find out..." Sonic told them.

"But Sonic, we have no clue how Scourge is powering that force field." Blaze pointed out. "And even if we did, how do we even counteract it?"

"I'd say 'we use the Chaos Emeralds', but you're right Blaze...we don't know how the Chaos Emeralds will react to this, new, dark and unknown energy...It might do more harm than good..."

"So, we have to figure out a way to stop Scourge before we make a move." Sonic said, thoughtfully. "Firstly, we have to find out, if anyone managed to escape from Mobotropolis before the force field came up. We need to help them first and find out how Scourge attacked the place, in almost less than a day."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Sonic, but Amy looked worried a little bit and Sonic seemed to notice Amy's worried look.

"Amy, are you alright?" he asked her, everyone looked and saw the troubled and worried look on Amy's face.

"Sonic, I'm worried...what happens if...if our kids get involved in this?" she asked him. Everyone became silent, as Amy's words sunk into their heads. She's right...what happens, if their sons and daughters get harmed, or worse, killed...by the hands of that monster, known as Scourge?

"I agree with Amy...what about the kids?" Knuckles asked Sonic in concern. "I don't want my son or daughter getting harmed by that...that psycho!"

Knuckles began to growl loudly and clenched his fist tightly, thinking about what he'll do, the second Scourge threatens his family. Tikal told him to calm down a bit and Knuckles did, slightly reluctant at first, because he's angry at what Scourge could possibly do to their children.

"Well, what do you suggest that we do Amy?" Cream asked her best friend.

"Starting tomorrow, we're taking our kids out of the city and into this location..." Amy told her, as she pulled out a map and unfolded it, revealing to everyone a hidden location, not too far from Mobotropolis.

"Amy, where did you get this map?" Sonic asked her, in surprise.

"I had this for ages..." Amy admitted, with a small. "I was sworn to keep this location a secret by my mother, she told me only reveal this location when the time's right and that time's now. Sonic, everyone...I have a feeling that Scourge is going out for an all out war on the whole of Mobius.. and this location's a safe area for the kids and us, at least until we can figure out how to get into Mobotropolis and dethrone Scourge."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Amy, as they began to study the map.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sonia and Manic were wandering in the forest, panting and exhausted.

"Sis...I can't believe that we just left them there!" Manic said, with tears in his eyes, as he punched a tree in frustration and anger. "Mom and dad! They could be...they could be..."

Then, he felt a stinging slap on his face. He rubbed his cheek, and saw Sonia glaring at him, with her arms crossed. "I'm sorry sis, but I'm freaking out right now..."

"Manic...I know it's hard...but we have to keep going! If dad gave us his sword to deliver to Sonic, he knew what he was doing." Sonia said, looking at Excalibur on her back.

"How do we even find him?" Manic asked her. "Sonic's miles away and we've been traveling by foot and now we're lost, starving and thirsty..."

"I know...roughing it is not my style..." Sonia agreed with him. "But sacrifices have to be made, Manic...Now come on, we have to get to Sonic...before, they get to us first."

"OK, big sis..." Manic agreed with a nod, as he and Sonia kept on their perilous journey, to find their older brother and save their family and kingdom.

"I hope mom and dad are safe..." he added, worriedly. "...We can't lose them again...we just can't!"

But, little did they know, that right on their tails...was Scourge and Rosy's minions...

"Looks like we finally found them..." the male voice called out, evilly.

"Do we go in on the attack?" the female voice asked him, really eager to get them.

"No...we follow them..." the male voice objected. "Besides, they said they're looking for former King Sonic...we stay close to them and then...we kill two birds with one stone..."

"I like the way you think...brother dearest..." the female voice agreed, evilly.


	5. Chapter 5

A Royal Secret

Chapter 5: The Lost Island

Everyone soon began to prepare themselves for the trip to the island that Amy has mentioned before. They were getting things packed up in Tails' old plane, The Tornado. The kids were helping out too, but they weren't too thrilled about this...

"Hey, why should we have to go to the island that mom's trying to send us to?" Dash whispered to the other kids. "I mean, we maybe kids, but I know we can fight!"

"Dash, we barely know anything about Scourge, except that he's someone not to take lightly..." Lily warned her twin brother, as she put down a few crates. "Besides, what can we all do? We're just kids..."

"Hey, our dad saved the world for the first time, when he was around our age." Dash protested back, with his arms crossed. "And didn't you say you wanted to be a great big hero, when we grow up?"

Lily sighed and nodded reluctantly. "Yes, but Dash Speedster Rose the Hedgehog...How do you expect us to save the world, huh? We have no idea how to even stop him right now!"

Sonic noticed his kids fighting and went over to them. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on over here?"

"Sorry dad, it's just that..." Dash began, then looked at him sadly. "...We want to help you, mom and everyone with this situation..."

"Dash...I know your heart's in the right place...but still...your sister's right...you have no idea what Scourge would do, if he found you two...they'll hurt you to get to me and your mother..." Sonic told him, patiently.

"Dad, isn't there anything we could do to help?" Dash asked, feeling depressed already.

"Right now, we have to finish getting everything in The Tornado and set up a base, so we can be ready for Scourge's next attack." his father told him.

"Still, I feel like we're abandoning everyone else in the city..." Dash sighed sadly, as he finished loading in the last crate.

"Dashie?" a voice called out to him. Dash looked behind him and saw it was Maria.

"Oh...hey Maria..." he greeted her, calmly. Maria went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dashie, I know that you're depressed right now..." she began, with a sad look on her face. "But for now, we just have to listen to our folks...your father's right...we can't rush in there, without a plan."

"OK, I'll put up with it..." Dash said, as he and everyone got on board the plane. With everyone on board, the plane soon took off into the air, leaving Station Square behind, Dash and Lilly looked back at their once fantastic city and felt sad that they're leaving it behind, wishing that this wasn't happening...but it is...

Lilly looked over at her brother, and saw his sorrowful expression. Unsure what to do; since they kind of argued earlier. Still, she mustered up some courage and went to speak to her twin.

"Dash?"

"Yes?"

"Don't worry...no matter what happens...we're going to stay together and be a great team..."

Dash smiled happy at his sister, then hugged her tightly, as if he doesn't want to let her go. Lilly smiled as well, hugging back with the same force and affection as well.

"Thank you, sis...And...when the time comes...we're going to be fantastic heroes some day." her brother said, with Sonic's signature grin and wink.

"Yeah, Dad and Mom are going to be so proud of us!" Lilly agreed, then the two siblings began to chuckle and laugh, but little did they know that Maria was watching them and sighed sadly, watching the two converse and felt something inside of her, swirl up her stomach. Was it...jealousy? Maria quickly dismissed the thought, being reminded by her mother Rouge, that jealously is not 'a ladylike emotion to feel...but it's how you handle it...'

Still, Maria sighed and looked away, secretly wishing that she was in Lilly's place right now and that Dash would talk to her, so calmly and sweetly. In case you haven't figured it out...Maria is secretly in love, with Dash...but, she's afraid to tell him, because she feels like he doesn't feel the same way and not to mention, the fact that Sonic and Shadow still have their rivalry going on; she's afraid that it'll stir up some more drama and fighting between them.

"Still, I can always hope and dream that one day, that he'll feel the same for me..." Maria sighed, as she went to the others.

"Hey Maria, you alright?" Silvia asked, as she and the other kids saw her come into the room, then they noticed the sad expression on her face.

"Not really..." Maria admitted. "...I've been feeling kind of bad..."

"Why, are you feeling sick?" Silvia asked.

"If it's air sickness, you might have to wait awhile..." Her brother said, kindly and trying not to offend her.

"No Flame...I...just don't wanna talk about it...alright?" Maria said, sounding a bit more irritated. Everyone looked at her worriedly, as she left the room.

Everyone remained silent, as they watched the sad hedgebat girl leave and then began to worry.

~A few days later...~

"Sonic, Tails, we're here!" Amy said, as she pointed out ahead on the window, Sonic went closer to see out the window, but all he saw, was thick looking fog.

"Ames, are you sure that this is the right way?" Sonic asked his wife, feeling a little bit doubtful. Tails cheeked the map, then nodded at Sonic.

"Sonic, we're heading the right way..." Tails said, even though he too sounded doubtful about the map.

"But..." Sonic said, but Amy stopped him.

"...Wait for it..." Amy told them. Sonic didn't follow, until they all flew into the fog and he gasped as he saw a large island up ahead, with a load of vegetation and a tall mountain up ahead. Even Tails was in awe, seeing the lovely island.

"Wow!" Sonic exclaimed in shock.

"Tails, take us down in that cove." Amy instructed, as she pointed at the cove, slightly peeking out from the other side of the island, Tails nodded, as he took The Tornado down into the cove and landed. Soon after landing, everyone went to the beach and began to look around.

"Wow Amy, this island is huge!" Knuckles exclaimed, in awe.

"I know, but we're not alone here guys..." Amy told everyone. "...Let's just say...I have some old friends here..."

Everyone looked at Amy confused and curiously, but before they could question what other secrets Amy is hiding, Amy lead the way and everyone followed her, though the trees and plants, navigating through the unknown area of Amy's secret island.

About two hours later, everyone saw Amy stop in front of some vines.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dash asked. Amy looked at her son, then she scratched his head, despite his cap covering his head.

"Nothing it's just that...everyone, please don't freak out..." Amy begged, as she grabbed the vines, then she pulled them across like a shower curtain and everyone gasped in shock, as they saw a large village, with many Mobians about the place, living in some straw houses, with straw thatched roofs and some were tree houses, with leaves instead of straw. Some Mobian kids were running around and playing, while some others were helping out, farming.

"Wow!" Tails said in awe. "Amy, what is this place?"

Amy simply smiled, as she face everyone and said, proudly: "My old home..."

Meanwhile...

Sonia and Manic were running as fast as they could, because they were both attacked by Scourge's henchmen.

"Sonia keep running!" Manic exclaimed, as he and his sister kept on running and dodging attacks until they saw two green streaks catching up to them.

"Manic, we can't out run him!" Sonia gasped, feeling out of breath and indicating that they're been running for hours.

"You can't escape us..." a male and female voice said, as the streaks began to hone in on them. Sonia began to panic, until she summoned her keyboard and blasted them, causing them to trip and tumble hard on the ground.

"Nice shot sis!" Manic said, as he pulled out his hoverboard, then he and Sonia jumped on it, as they went into the air and escaped.

"Wait, why didn't we used this from before?!" Sonia scolded her brother and crossed her arms.

"You think with the kingdom being attacked and us being depressed about mom and dad staying behind, to allow us to escape, I would remember this?!" Manic growled snarkily at her.

"Whatever Manic! Let's just find Sonic, FAST!" Sonia yelled, as the two flew off into the night, way above the forest.

 **Hello, my lovely readers! I have, after 5 months of being busy IRL** **and procrastinating...** **, I have finally made Ch 5 of A ROYAL SECRET 2!**

 **Pls don't kill me or say "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?", I was lazy for one, and a load of drama in my life...including my friend passing away had me preoccupied at the time...so, I hope this makes you all happy...Sorry if I'm not writing as much as usual...again, I was lazy and had writer's block, I was actually wrting this little by little on my Deviantart, in before posing it here and on DA.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Royal Secret 2: Ch 6

Chapter 6: Amy's Past

"Wait, Amy...you used to grow up here?" Sonic asked his wife, shocked that she kept this a really big secret. Amy nodded, as she walked around and led everyone around the village.

"Yes, it's been a long time actually...but, I think you all should know this..." Amy said, as she lead them to a large house nearby.

"Well, what's the story Amy?" Blaze asked, as she looked at the pink hedgehog curiously.

"Well, I was born and raised on this island when I was born and my parents were stranded here, after a storm." Amy explained. "The people here were kind and caring and took care of my mom, when she was pregnant with me and raised me for a few years, until we decided to leave and return to civilization, when I was five but they gave my father a map back to this place, should we ever require their help again."

"Well, you sure knew how to keep a secret mom." Lily said. "Anymore things we should know about you?"

"Just one..." she said, with a small laugh and she knocked on the door. Then, the door opened and a snow white hedgehog woman, with blue eyes and her long white hair in a braid. She was wearing a tribal looking blue dress and golden bangals around her wrist, as soon as she saw Amy, she gasped in shock.

"Amy?!" she exclaimed in shock. Amy nodded and smiled at her.

"Hello to you too, Thalia." Amy said, then the older white hedgehog smiled and hugged her.

"Oooh! It's been so long ever since I saw you last!" Thalia said, cheerfully and laughed. "Look at how much you've grown!"

"I know, it's been too long..." Amy said with a laugh. "We have to catch up sometime...but right now...me and my friends are here to ask everyone a huge favor to ask of you..."

"Let me guess..." Thalia said, with a small smirk. "...You and your friends want me and the rest of the village to protect your kids, while you go fight a terrible evil that took over your husband's family home?"

Everyone else, besides Amy looked at her in shock.

"How does Miss Thalia know that?!" Skye asked, speechless.

"Well, Thalia's the leader of this village and she's also the one that taught me some tarot card reading back then." Amy explained with a giggle.

"That's right and Amy was always a fast learner." Thalia added, with a giggle. "Anyway, forgive me for being rude...come on inside."

Then, Thalia motions for everyone to come into her hut, which they quickly abide too and looked around the place and saw that the house had a homely yet mystical charm about it. Most of the Sonic Team sat down on Thalia's antique looking chairs and sofas.

"So Amy, you want us to watch over and protect the kids?" Thalia asked, curiously.

"Yes...Scourge, a powerful enemy of ours has returned from the dead...and he's planning on taking over the world, starting with Mobotropolis..." Amy answered, with a serious nod. "...And, we brought our kids here for safety...since no one else, but me and my friends know of this place..."

Thalia nodded in understanding. "I see...This 'Scourge' you speak of...sounds like a threat to all of us...and we have to make sure that we stop him, or all of Mobius is doomed."

"We know Thalia, but our kids are more important and we don't want them to get involved in all of this..." Sonic told her.

"I understand...but trust me...we'll watch your children as if they were our own...and Scourge will never find them here..." the older white hedgehog reassured him.

"Thank you, Thalia." Sonic said with a nod, unaware that his son and daughter were watching him and everyone from outside.

Dash had an annoyed frown on his face and everyone knew why...

"Dash..." Lilly said, worriedly as Dash sat down on the steps and scolded.

"Don't Lilly..." Dash said, with a sigh. "...I know what you're going to say...but I'm going to say this again...Mom and Dad and everyone think that we're too young to help..."

"I know it still stings, Dashie..." Maria said, sitting beside him. "...But, our parents have a point; we don't know much about 'Scourge'...except that he's a power mad hedgehog, hell bent on taking the world as his own..."

"I know...but our parents dealt with him, when they were around our ages." Dash argued back. "Heck, even Sky and Forest's parents were in adventures where they were around ten and six years old!"

"How do you know so much about this, Dash?" Forest asked, curiously.

"Well...my dad told me and Lilly stories about their adventures when they were younger all the time when we were growing up..."

"Yeah...same here..." Emerald admitted, as he brushed his red dreadlocks out of the way.

"Who hasn't?" Flame added, as he levitated some leaves in his hands and make them swirl around. "We all heard sides of our parents stories while growing up..."

"All the adventures they had..." Shadow Jr. said, looking up at the sky.

"...The missions..." Flame added, looking up in wonder.

"...The danger..." Sky said, worriedly. "...When Eggman was still around and evil..."

Everyone nodded in agreement with the young foxrabbit. Eggman, Sonic's archenemy eventually gave up world domination after failing over twenty years and decided to renounce his evil ways and do something more productive with his last few years of life in him. He did eventually make his mark into society, by helping it instead of taking over the world and like how life goes on, Eggman eventually passed away.

"True Dash, but there's so many things we don't know..." Lilly told her twin. "Firstly, we don't know how to even get off this island, much less get to Mobotropolis..."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Lilly.

"Secondly, even if we did get to Mobotropolis...What would we do?" Lilly added, crossing her arms. "We'd be in the middle of a battle field...with no idea what to do...and...what if one of us...what if one of us..."

Dash felt a pang, knowing what Lilly was hinting that if they do something this crazy...one of them might die...and...it will also be his fault too, for putting such an idea in their heads...

"Dash, I know you want to help but...maybe this isn't our time and place..." Lilly told him honestly, before she left. Dash sighed a little bit in sadness, while Emerald walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"It's OK Dash, I'm sure we'll make our mark..." he reassured him. Dash sighed, but gave a small smile.

"Thanks for the support, Em..." Dash smiled, gratefully.

"Welcome, but I agree with Lilly do we even have a plan on how we're going to get to Mobotropolis?" the orange echidna asked his blue hedgehog friend.

"Not yet...but I'm going to work on it..." Dash promised.

"Hmph..." ShadowJr. huffed, as he went down the road where Lily left.

"Hey Shad Jr, where are you going?" Flame asked, confused.

"...Dash's job of comforting his sister..." he simply said in his calm voice, as Dash began to frown and shot a nasty glare at him. Shadow Jr. ignored it however and walked off on his way to Lilly.

 _'I'll show him...'_ Dash growled, as he followed him and soon the two were racing and shoving each other, much to the other kids annoyance...

"Oh brother..." Silvia sighed, as she folded her arms and her tail wagged in annoyance. "...Talk about history repeating itself..."

"Agreed..." Roxxy added, with a nod and her hands on her hips. "...Come on guys, while our parents are still talking, let's go make a plan on how we're going to sneak off this island..."

Everyone nodded and began to leave the area to somewhere more secluded to talk about their escape plans.


	7. Chapter 7

A Royal Secret 2: Ch 7

Chapter 7: Scourge's Kingdom

Meanwhile...In a the ruined city of Mobotropolis...

"What do you mean, you two can't find them?!" Scourge yelled out, as he looked into a hologram and glaring at the same mysterious bounty hunters sent to hunt down Sonia and Manic.

"We tried...but those two got away and are sailing across the ocean as we speak." one of them apologized, but Scourge was just getting more pissed off by the second.

"You two...!" Scourge began to rant, but his wife stopped him.

"Scourgey, calm down..." she told him, shaking her head. "This...is what you get for sending two kids on a big mission like this..."

"You're right..." Scourge sighed, before crossing his arms. "But still, you know what happens if those two ever find Sonic and his stupid friends?"

"We know..." the two bounty hunters said, in defeat and hung their heads in shame.

"So, what's the new plan?" one of them asked Scourge.

Scourge began to sat on his throne thoughtfully as he began to think about how he's going to track down Sonic and the rest of his family.

 _'Come on, Scourge, think...how does one track down those goodie two shoes?'_

He then looked up at the photo of the old royal family and began to scowl seeing them. The only reason he STILL has that painting up, is because it makes a nice dart board. He then scoped at the picture and noticed something...Queen Aleena, King Edward and their children all have medallions! Suddenly, Scourge began to evilly cackle as a new evil plan began to build up in his head.

"Scourgey, I know that laugh..." Rosie said, with a smirk as she went to his side, leaning over. his shoulder and looking deeply into his blue eyes "...You figured out a way to lure Sonic and the rest of his team, haven't you?"

"Yes...I can't believe we haven't tried it before!" Scourge cackled, as he looked into Rosy's jade green eyes and kisses her passionately, much to the disgust of the bounty hunters.

"Ugh..."

"Gross..."

"Quiet you too..." He scolded and frowned. "...Let the king have his moment..."

"Well, Your Majesty...you were about to tell us all about this plan you have on capturing Sonia, Manic and Sonic..." the male voiced deadpanned. Scouge nodded, as she got up from the throne and began to to walk towards the two's holograms.

"It's simple, really..." Scourge chuckled, as he pointed at the dart filled painting. "You see those trinkets around their necks in that painting?"

You couldn't just by looking...but the bounty hunters don't look so amused by that obvious fact.

"So?" they both asked, at the same time boredly. Scrouge growled and slapped the holograms, distorting them for a second and the two began to tremble nervously.

"See...if you two were right in front of me right now...you would've felt that slap..." he warned darkly. The two flinched and even Rosy began to get scared; sure, Scourge is terrifying, especially when he's angry...but Rosy seemed to be more nervous, seeing Scourge retaliate at the two like that

"Anyway..." Scourge said, changing the subject and calming down. "...The point I'm making here...is that their medallions are connected...So, what if we take either the king or queen's medallions and lure them to a trap?"

"That sound easy enough, Scourgey..." Rosy told him, as she lounges on her husband's throne. "...But...there's a flaw in your plan..."

"Oh? How so Rosy?"

"Firstly, we have NO idea where Sonic and his family are..." Rosy pointed out. "Secondly, won't they be suspicious if they sense that their parents medallions are out of the castle and roaming this dangerous city?"

"True Rosy, but what if we throw in a fake message, telling them that they escaped antdthey're hiding out in what's left of Mobotropolis?"

Rosy began to think about it for a moment, then smirks. "I love it when you're being all mean and nasty..."

"That's makes two of us~" Scourge chuckled as he pulled her closer to him and making her blush, while the bounty hunters just shook their heads at the two's flirting in front of them.

"Ahem. So King Scourge...where are you going to find the king and queen?" one of them asked. Scourge casually smiled as he made another hologram appear and they saw an image of King Edward and Queen Aleena chained to the wall, their quills were matted down, with dust, dirt and sweat and even their clothes and faces were bruised up and worn out.

"You have them imprisoned still?" the other hunter asked, surprised a little bit.

"Of course...besides...I knew they'd end up being useful one day..." the evil green hedgehog chuckled, before suddenly frowning. "Besides...this is the last chance you two will EVER get in hunting them down..."

"Wait, you going to let us hunt them down...again?!" the female one asked, shocked.

"You want to prove your loyalty to your king, don't you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. He then smirked again, once the two began to frantically nod.

"Yes!"

"We'll do ANYTHING!"

"Good..." Scourge told them, with a grin. "...Be on the standby and be ready for your next orders...got it?"

"Yes sir!" both of the hunters answered, before their holograms faded. Scourge then picked up Rosy bridal style, before he ran off with her into the castle's dungeons. He then put her down as the two walked down the long hallways and saw many innocent Mobians and humans locked up, either scared once they laid eyes on the evil rulers or eyes filled with burning hatred. Scourge just ignored those looks as he made it to a lone cell, where Miles or Anti-Tails was casually keeping watch.

"Miles, how're the old king and queen doing?" he asked, with a smirk. Miles simply nodded and evilly chuckled.

"Not well, but hey, they're not the bosses anymore."

Scourge then laughed and told Miles to open the door. He nodded and unlocked the door, letting him inside. Scourge laughed, as he saw Aleena and Edward glare at him, in pure disgust.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen, eh Your Highnesses?" he mocked.

"You're never going to win, Scourge..." Aleena told evil doppelganger boldly. "...Sonic defeated you once...and he and his friends WILL again..."

"That's what you think, Queenie Dearest..." Scourge said, before his hand suddenly swiped around her neck and Edward's, as he stole their medallions. Scourge looked and began to look at the microphone and bass guitar medallions, now formerly belonging to the queen and king respectively. "Especially, now that I have you 'precious' medallions!"

"Ha! You can't work them Scourge! Only we can control their powers..." Edward said, smugly.

"Who said anything about using their power like that?" Scourge countered. "Let's just say...you're going to have a family reunion with your kids...as dead bodies!"

Edward began to growl and struggle through his chains, ready to strangle him. "You bastard!"

"Thanks for the compliment~" Scourge taunted, as he casually twirled the medallions around his pointer finger and tauntingly whistle as he left the cell and locked back the door, while leaving Edward to glare and growl at him.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic...where ever you three are...just be safe..." he muttered under his breath and looked up at the only window in his and his queen's cell have.

Aleena then closed her eyes and pray that Sonia and Manic managed to find their brother before it's too late...

 **Scourge...you little s**t...**


End file.
